lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Solland
Solland or The Imperial State of Solland is a large province in The Empire where it lies to the south of Slovakia, the east of Austria, and the west of Saxony where its capital of Ahlbeck lies as one of the largest cities of the south. The province of Solland has become the target of several of the provinces around it historically with Austria to its west having designs on it while in the north Slovakia has constantly tried to push its influence into Solland through its Menotens, and Temple of Taal. Solland is dominated by the Teutons of whom hold the majority of the population of Solland especially within the capital of Ahlbeck where they are nearly the entire population of the city. There is a sizable minority population of Menotens of whom dominate the northern section of Solland and the two have historically been quite hostile to each other which has led to conflicts, but due to the domination of the Menotens in Slovakia to the north the Teutons have never been able to take a true movement against the Menotens for fear of conflict with Slovakia. Solland is dominated by the Cult of Sigmar of whom have held a stranglehold over the majority of the province of Solland, but just like the ethnic breakdown the influence of the Menotens, and Slovakia have led to the control of the northern section of Solland by the Temple of Taal. Following the events of the Solland Civil War the entire south-western half of Solland have become contested by the Church of the Eternal Flame of whom supported by the Austrians have further split the lands of Solland. The Province of Solland was once a part of the Kingdom of Solland which dominated a smaller region of what is now Solland, and it would come under the sway of Sigmar during his rise to founding the Empire. During the reign of Sigmar there were attempts to push from Solland into Poland, but these were stopped by the defenses of Poland, and following this Solland would settle into a position as they currently stand. Solland would become the center of the northern expansion of Austria when the forces of Austria would spend vast sums in south-western Solland and converted the nobles of several dutchies and counties to the worship of the Church of the Eternal Flame and following this the growing disagreement between the Sigmar/Taal elements of Solland against the Eternal Flame elements would come to fight in the Solland Civil War which ravaged the lands for several years before finally ending with the Treaty of Solland which all but split Solland in half. Geography Germania - Solland - Political.png|Political Map of Solland The Empire - Maps - New.png|Solland within The Imperial Empire of Germania History Main Article : Timeline of Solland Early History The Province of Solland was once a part of the Kingdom of Solland which dominated a smaller region of what is now Solland, and it would come under the sway of Sigmar during his rise to founding the Empire. During the reign of Sigmar there were attempts to push from Solland into Poland, but these were stopped by the defenses of Poland, and following this Solland would settle into a position as they currently stand. Government Germania - Solland - Internal Politics.png|Dutchies of Solland Succession Laws The Imperial State of Solland has Primogeniture as its succession laws leaving all titles of the ruler to be inherited by the oldest child. In the absence of children, inheritance passes to collateral relatives in order of seniority of their lines of descent. Gender Laws The Imperial State of Solland has the gender succession laws of Agnatic-Cognatic where in women can inherit, but only if there are no eligible males. Demographics Ethnicity Solland is dominated by the Teutons of whom hold the majority of the population of Solland especially within the capital of Ahlbeck where they are nearly the entire population of the city. There is a sizable minority population of Menotens of whom dominate the northern section of Solland and the two have historically been quite hostile to each other which has led to conflicts, but due to the domination of the Menotens in Slovakia to the north the Teutons have never been able to take a true movement against the Menotens for fear of conflict with Slovakia. Religion Solland is dominated by the Cult of Sigmar of whom have held a stranglehold over the majority of the province of Solland, but just like the ethnic breakdown the influence of the Menotens, and Slovakia have led to the control of the northern section of Solland by the Temple of Taal. Noble Houses of Solland Population Population Centers Germania - Solland - Cities.png|Major Cities of Solland Category:Province in the Empire Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms